Choices
by beautifulangel14
Summary: After Amy dumps him, Ephram vows to never love another woman ever again...until he meets Lea. Lea and Ephram are so much alike and become fast friends. A relationship develops later on and things get complicated when Amy comes back...
1. Prologue

**Choices: An Everwood FanFiction **

**  
A/N: I DO NOT OWN EVERWOOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS OF LEA CARSON AND RYAN SEBASTIAN). OTHER THAN THAT, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

Prologue

**-Flashback-**

"But I love you, Amy," he said to her, reaching out to take her into his arms. She smiled at him slightly, a smile that resembled sadness. "I'm sorry, Ephram. I do love you, but when Colin came back, all the old feelings I felt for him came flooding back. I'm so sorry," she replied, her voice quivering. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, maybe even tighter than she was with him.

" I guess I should've known," he said, and sighed. He started stroking her long, medium blonde hair soon afterwards. "I'll never forget you, Amy Abbott," he then whispered into her hair, and kissed her forehead, "You're all I ever wanted, but now I know that you and I were probably never meant to be." She was crying now, he could feel it. "I'm sorry, Ephram," she sobbed, "Really. I'm just so confused. I love you, yet I love Colin too."

Ephram shook his head, and kissed her one last time. "Take care, Amy. Hopefully you live a life full of happiness and security- things I could never give you," he told her. It was odd, but somehow, he knew that this would happen (her going back to Colin). Amy closed her eyes and then opened them again. "You DID give me happiness, Ephram- even if it was only for a short while. Still, it was something," she replied. Ephram shrugged, and turned to leave. "We may find each other again, Amy, but right now, we need space…both of us." With that, he walked away, leaving Amy standing on her house porch, staring after him.

**-Ephram's POV-**

I don't know what was so special about falling in love. I mean, it's so stupid. You spend all this time doing things to impress that one particular person, and, maybe you can pull it off, but most of the time everything backfires. I knew how that felt. Falling in love with Amy Abbott was the most difficult thing to do. The first time I met her, I knew that it was love at first sight. I was new to Everwood then, and I didn't really know where to fit in, for most of my life was spent in New York.

I was still in shock to learn the real reason to why I moved here. It wasn't to make my and my little sister Delia's life miserable, but because my mother had asked my father to promise to move here if something ever happened to her. And, lo and behold, my mother died, and my father, Dr. Andy Brown, had us moved to Everwood. "I promised your mother, Ephram," he had told me, "It was the only promise that I could fulfill. Everything else I was never there for, and I don't blame your mother for finding someone else. I was never there for her."

It still brought tears to my eyes, for it hurt to think that my mother, my loving mother, could be the liar, the cheater, and not my father. But then I learned that, although she wasn't perfect, I would always love her, no matter what.

Anyways, back to the point here. When I met Amy, I thought I had finally found someone to talk to, be friends with. I was always treated like a geek, and I felt so un-welcomed here in Everwood. Amy helped me bring up my self-esteem, and I was grateful for her kindness. This was also the first time I realized that I had feelings for this girl. But, alas, she had a boyfriend named Colin Hart.

Colin was one of those "sought after" type guys. He was good-looking, part of the football team, and was popular- especially among the girls. It still confuses me on why Colin chose to date Amy when there were cheerleaders and soccer chicks to go after. Maybe being Bright Abbott's best friend has something to do with it. Bright was Amy's brother, and he always looked out for her- well, sort of.

He asked me to keep an eye on her, which involved me and him following Amy and Colin's sister Laynie to a college frat party.

Amy was obviously furious when she spotted us, but deep down, I knew that she was grateful that Bright and me followed her- otherwise, who knows what could've happened? Laynie, on the other hand, was pissed off at me, but I could care less about her. It was Amy that I was worried about. Besides, I didn't even like Laynie all that much. Sure, we've gone on some dates, but, although it sounds mean, I didn't really have a good time. Ever since Amy dumped me when Colin came back from boarding school in Venezuela, I felt like a total loser. I had thought that I had found heaven when dating Amy, but that resulted in a really bad aftermath.

People within the popular crowd at County High snickered at me everytime I passed by whether it was in the cafeteria or in the hallways making our way from class to class. Colin, Bright and Amy were all part of the popular crowd, yet they treated me differently…like I was their friend. Well, Bright and Amy did at least. Colin couldn't care less. Anyways, I'm getting side tracked again…damn.

So yeah, I will never want to date again until I'm at least 22. No one really knows how these high school relationships work anyways. We meet, we date, we break up- that's all it is…at least that's what I thought before I met Lea.

Lea Carson was new to Everwood from Edmonton Alberta, and she was plain gorgeous inside and out. She had long, silky, raven-black hair and big, brown, almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was a bit pale, but it was smooth, almost flawless. She had perfect cheekbones, full mouth, and a full, curvy figure, which was not only sexy, but also totally healthy. Most of the girls here at Everwood, cheerleader or not, were rail thin and it was a little gross. Lea was Japanese-Vietnamese background, and she had the cutest Japanese-Vietnamese accent and the sweetest personality ever.

Lea and I became instant friends, and it felt so good to finally connect with someone who was a lot like me, an outsider; even though people welcome her. My friendship with Lea then started to blossom into something more, much to my happiness. I can finally be with someone who isn't Amy Abbott…oh, damn, AMY! Amy had been quite disapproved of my being with Lea and so she dumped Colin and begged me to come back to her! Oh, shit!

Let's just get on with the story so you know exactly what I mean.


	2. The 4 Of Us

**Chapter One: The 4 Of Us**

It was a sunny, warm Friday afternoon at County High. Me, Bright, Amy and Lea all sat around the peace garden in front of the school, talking. Lea was telling us about her home country, and what is was like for her to move to America. "I had to leave Canada because my father was offered a job here at Everwood. Canada may have been my home, and I miss it, but I like it here too. Everyone here are nice," Lea explained, fixing the chopsticks in her hair and smoothing down her skirt. Bright grinned t her. "That's Everwood for you, right Brown?" he asked, poking me in the ribs with his elbow.

"What? Oh yea, yea it is," I replied. Lea smiled. It was a delicate smile, like that of a china doll. "Ephram was kind enough to show me around the school. If it weren't for him, I'd be as lost as Mary's lamb," she joked. Bright and I laughed out loud. Amy was the only one who remained silent. "Hey, do you speak?" Lea asked Amy. Her bright eyes shone with a hint of worry in them. Amy narrowed her own eyes until they were nothing but slits.

"Yes, I speak. Why?" she asked with an edge to her voice. Despite her harsh tone, Lea continued to smile warmly at Amy. "You haven't said anything at all this whole time. I'm beginning to wonder if you don't like me," she replied. Amy forced a fake smile in the other girl's direction. "Who, me? Not like you? That's impossible. I don't really know you, so I can't have anything against you," she lied. Lea's smile didn't fade, nor did it change, and that infuriated Amy.

Doesn't this girl ever get pissed off? She asked herself. Lea's calm nature was just too much for her. I mean, I'm trying to insult her, yet she continues to have that stupid, infuriating smile plastered on that annoying face of hers. Amy then threw another fake smile towards the petite Asian girl.

"Hey Amy, maybe you and Colin can double date with me and Lea later on?" I suggested suddenly, wondering if it's because I wanted to stop the uncomfortable-ness (if that's even a word) between the two of them, or if I was truly over Amy and moving on with Lea.

Amy darted her gaze towards me, and her expression softened. "I think Colin and I have other plans, Ephram. But thanks anyways. You and Lea go. I'll be fine," she replied, and threw an angry look towards Lea. Undaunted by Amy's sudden angry look at her, Lea nodded.

"That sounds great. Besides, Ephram, I'd really like to spend the evening with only you," she agreed, flashing one of those gorgeous smiles at me. I smiled back.

"Alright, Lea. It'll be just you and me then," I said. Lea's smile broke into a grin, and she laughed in excitement while throwing her arms around me and kissing my cheek.

I kissed her forehead in return, and buried my face in her hair, which smelled like strawberries and something else sweet.

"Ephram, I…" she paused. I turned to face her. "You what? What's wrong, Lea? You ok?" I asked her, my voice filling with worry. She nodded, but I can tell that something was up. "Really, Lee. You can't fool me that easily. I can tell when something's wrong. It's like a sixth sense. I know I've only known you for about 3 weeks, but I can still tell when something is wrong. So please, please just tell me what's on your mind," I told her. Lea sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Its nothing, Ephram, really. If I have a problem, I promise I'll go straight you," she replied. I nodded, although I wasn't convinced. "Alright, Lea, if you say so," I said. Lea nodded and leaned against the fence pole of the peace garden.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I can't trust you, but I 'm honestly fine, Ephram. No offence or anything, but I don't have to tell you EVERYTHING that happens in my life," she pointed out.

I bit on my bottom lip. She was right. Damn, why did I have to be so overly concerned?

It's so not healthy. I then smiled at her. "You're right. I'm sorry, Lea, if I made you feel like you couldn't take care of yourself. I just have this habit of being so overly concerned for the people I care about- you especially. I love you, Lea," I told her.

Now Lea's facial expression became happy again, and she beamed. "I love you too, Ephram. I mean I've never really been this much in love with someone. The only other guy whom I became serious with was someone from my old school back in Alberta. His name was Seiyuu,

And I thought he was everything that I've always wanted…. that is, before he tried to rape me," she replied.

My mouth dropped open until my jaw hurt. "He tried to rape you? Why?" I asked. Lea shook her head.

"He wanted us to be closer, to be intimate. I told him that that's what I wanted as well, but I wasn't ready. He pretended that my opinion didn't matter and that everything had to go his way. So one night, while I was in bed, trying to fall asleep, I heard someone throwing rocks at my bedroom window. Thinking that it was Mizuki, my friend, I opened the window. Just as I was about to tell her to go home, I felt something touching my shoulder. I whipped my head around and came face-to-face with Seiyuu. 'Seiyuu!' I had cried out, 'You startled me. Why didn't you just come through the front door?' Seiyuu did not reply, yet he reached out and pulled me into his arms. Then he leaned down and started to kiss me, both on my lips and my neck. I moaned, and started to shake my head no, but he was already lowering me down on the bed. Once I was completely on my back, he reached for the straps on my nightgown to lower them down my arms. Again, I shook my head no, but he didn't stop. 'I'm not going to waste my chance, Lea,' he said, and brought his lips to my shoulder, then my collarbone. He had lowered my nightgown until it was halfway down my body and my breasts peeked at the top of my bra. I don't really remember much, but what I remember doing was biting his ear and poking him in the eyes when he had gone too far. He cursed at me and began to chase me around the room. I finally got him away when my grandmother had called the police. I had chills and a real bad nightmare after that," she told me.

I was stunned. Here, one of the kindest, most beautiful girls I've ever met had to deal with such a horrible experience. I'm no girl, but I can see that rape is a woman's WORST nightmare. Instinctively, I reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Lee…I'm so sorry that you had to go through such an ordeal. Nobody can EVER hurt you again…ever. Not when I'm here to protect you," I promised, and stroked her back. She sighed and buried her face in the crook of my neck. "Ephram, this is the other reason why I moved to Everwood," she explained, running her hand up and down my back, "Because of Seiyuu." She began sobbing quietly.

I kissed her cheek and stroked the back of her head. "Lea, Oh, Lea," I whispered, "You're safe now. Seiyuu can't hurt you anymore. You're with me now. I love you, Lea." Lea smiled, but she saw Amy stiffen. Sometimes she didn't even know if the other girl liked her or not. She sighed, and just snuggled a little closer to my body.

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggggg!!

I groaned. Lea and I could've had a 15 minute make out session right now! Oh well. I grabbed my things and stood up. "I'm gonna go now, Lee," I said to Lea, "You coming?" I saw Lea nod, and she got her things together and we started to leave after saying goodbye to Bright and Amy. As we left, I noticed Amy giving Lea the cut eye…

TBC


End file.
